


Яд на выбор и старые сказки

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, F/M, Gen, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: После подписания мирного договора Лестер вернулся на родную планету. И теперь никак не может выбраться с неё.





	Яд на выбор и старые сказки

**Author's Note:**

> космическая федерация-AU, кофешоп-AU, кроссовер, OOC, обсценная лексика, гендерсвитч, расизм

В кофейне тускло. Под потолком в наведённом рассветном сиянии плывёт пыль. В этом районе пыль — синяя, как закаты на Аркадии. Лестер лениво думает, что Аркадию он в первый и в последний раз видел сразу после войны, когда выживших людей-ветеранов последнего сражения скопом собрали и отправили, как это назвали по гала, «поправлять здоровье». Кое-кто прямо там и умер — на столе под ножом. Лестеру, Мишени с Адской кухни, отошедшей в нейтральную зону и превратившейся в свалку, повезло меньше. Его вернули домой.

Женщина за стойкой делает вид, что он ей совершенно неинтересен. Она ему интересна ещё меньше: слишком симметричная, слишком идеальная… Всё — слишком. Такими были первые снабжённые ИИ анди — по образу и подобию видения идеальной женщины, приснившейся в бреду их создателю. С каким удовольствием Лестер махнул бы сейчас в прошлое и прирезал бы того в младенчестве. Не за войну, люди всегда находили повод поубивать друг друга или подразнить соседей, чтобы уже те поубивали как можно больше людей. Нет, — вот за эту, идеальную, с прозрачными серыми глазами, с очаровательной горбинкой на носу, с точёной шеей, к которой хочется приложиться губами, с так и просящейся в ладони грудью. Лестер похабно улыбается бариста, дожидается, пока та отведёт взгляд, и в который раз гадает: это ещё программа поведения, или модель уже более совершенная, с эмоциями?

Булькает входной люк, за один из столиков проскальзывает новый посетитель. Ничего интересного, понимает Лестер, увидев появившийся перед тем заказ: таблетку нитро и капсулу смазки. Просто очередной анди. Утром они выбираются из нор глубоких шахт, заполняют единственный город Адской кухни, работают, гуляют, играют, читают, бегают по паркам… Притворяются людьми под наблюдающей оптикой рептилоидов. Люди появляются в городе после полуночи. Для людей — любые зрелища, для людей — любые наркотики, вообще любые плотские удовольствия. Но только ночью, в темноте, когда нельзя отличить человека от анди. После бойни в Манхэттене, после которой в половине систем сектора почти не осталось людей, Лестер ненавидит ночи.

Он делает последний маленький глоток из миниатюрной чашечки, которой, по-хорошему, и на полглотка не хватит. Но нормально глотать обжигающе-горячую вязкую горькую смолу, которую выдают на Кухне за кофе, не в человеческих силах. Впрочем, настоящих людей здесь ещё меньше, чем кофе. Даже себя он давно не чувствует настоящим.

У Лестера адамантиевый позвоночник, мишень на лбу и чашка кофе в желудке. Последняя просто умоляет о сигарете. Сейчас же! Стул грохочет по плитке — гравибуфер не работает, как примерно три четверти бытового оборудования здесь: анди в нём не нуждаются, людям плевать. Лестеру — плевать, хотя громкий звук приводит его в ещё большее бешенство, чем ломка.

Он стремительно выбегает из кофейни, долбит по кнопке последнего этажа и сползает по стенке, отсчитывая секунды, пока лифт несётся вверх. Сорок три.

От быстрого подъёма и кофе Лестера ведёт. Руки трясутся, пока он вытряхивает на ладонь сигарету, срывает защитную плёнку и делает первую, едва тёплую затяжку. После второй в голове прочищается. После третьей он перестаёт дрожать.

— Всё так же куришь?

Она стоит у дверей лифта: статная, белокожая, внимательно-ласковая. В прозрачных серых глазах — тщательно выверенная доза сочувствия.

— Всё так же следишь за мной? — передразнивает он, затягиваясь.

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Леонард. — Он никогда не спрашивал, откуда она знает это имя, как никогда не спрашивал её номера или её имён, если они у неё когда-то были. — У меня не так много клиентов, и мне не хотелось бы потерять тебя, когда после очередной дозы ты решишь шагнуть вниз.

— Или вверх.

Оба задирают головы, глядя на рассыпанные над защитным куполом звёзды. Привычные созвездия закручиваются хороводом, когда Лестер делает последнюю тяжку. Сигарета рассыпается пылью.

Они трахаются у ограды, опоясывающей крышу за пару дюймов до рассеивающего поля. Одно неловкое движение — и кто-нибудь из них запросто лишится куска себя. Возможно, жизненно важного. Вот только она — анди и просто не способна делать неловких движений. А Лестер — разучился в тренировочном лагере. А после — снова разучился, уже по возвращении с Аркадии, здесь, под неусыпным оком ящериц.

Секс с этой анди всегда такой же идеальный, как и её внешний вид: она считывает Лестера, подстраивается — прогибается, где он давит, уплотняется, где необходимо сопротивление. Её грудь будто создана для его ладоней, её горло — для его зубов, её дырка — для его члена. Все её дырки.

Но секс — не главное. Что-то гораздо более важное раз за разом заставляет Лестера возвращаться в её кофейню, пить горькую смолу, целовать тонкогубый рот, топиться в серых глазах. Что-то не даёт ему сбежать на другой конец города, не даёт уцепиться за транспортник и свалить на хуй с Кухни, как сделали многие другие. Что-то вынуждает его раз за разом выслушивать после секса её пустую болтовню о далёком прошлом, полном героев. Он сам, блядь, герой, и он никому не пожелает подобной участи. Прибить — милосерднее.

Сквозь посторгазменное наркотическое марево Лестер слушает очередную историю, заканчивающуюся смертью главных героев. Нудную от цифр и дат. Вязкую, как кофе Адской кухни.

— Надоела, — говорит он, подхватываясь на ноги и застёгивая штаны. — Что мне за дело до того, что было триста лет назад, если прямо сейчас Федерация просто сделала из нас буфер между внутренними системами и ящерами? Герои? Пф! Да что они сделают там, где оказался бессилен объединённый флот?

Лестер вваливается в лифт, оглядывается. Конечно, она стоит прямо у него за спиной.

— Да кто ты, блядь, вообще такая? Учительница истории? Нянька со сказками?

— У меня нет узкой специализации, Леонард. И я так и не научилась рассказывать сказки.

Лестер фыркает, вдавливает кнопку, и лифт уходит вниз, оставляя идеальную сероглазую анди на крыше в одиночестве.

Первая в мире идеальная женщина смотрит на закрывшиеся у неё перед носом двери и едва заметно улыбается.

— Ты вернёшься. Вы все вернётесь. Человечество нуждается в героях, чтобы сражаться там, где другие бессильны.


End file.
